


Let's go in the Garden

by magnus-rushesin (Magnus_Rushesin)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Rushesin/pseuds/magnus-rushesin
Summary: Davenport and Merle take a walk in the woods





	Let's go in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh the only title i could come up with is a song title, sorry.  
> I haven't written in uhhh forever so heres some cute stuff w my dads.

Captain Davenport and Dr. Merle Highchurch sat around a campfire, a stew hanging over the fire. It had been months since they left the ship on their trip to find the light, just the two of them, and since then, any trace of formalities between then had been left behind. There was no “Captain Davenport” or “Dr. Highchurch,” between them anymore (aside from the occasional endearing "Cap" from Merle),  and Davenport had finally decided let down his guard and relax. 

It was so easy to relax around Merle, it was as if peace radiated off him in waves. Jokes (and fart noises) fluttered between the two men, and the woods were filled with the warm sound of Merle’s laughter. His laugh was contagious, and it was the kind of laugh that made even the coldest people melt into warm giggles. Davenport thought that he wouldn't object to listening to Merle’s laugh forever, and it rang in his ears as the gnome fell asleep that night.

* * *

 

The next morning, the two men had packed up and were wandering through the woods, mostly guessing at where they might find the Light of Creation. The forest was serene and quiet, save for a few small birds and animals. They filled the silence with chatter about anything you can think of. 

Merle tended to talk about the various species of plant life that inhabited this world, he was always wondering out loud and scribbling down indecipherable notes. Occasionally he would pick a leaf or flower or branch off a plant and put it in his notebook or in a fantasy Ziploc baggy. Sometimes Merle would ask Davenport questions about himself. Did he have any family back home, what kind of music he liked, small talk and such. Davenport always gave short, concise answers, reassuring Merle that he preferred to simply listen. 

It wasn’t a lie. Merle was chock full of interesting things to say. When he wasn’t explaining biology, he was reflecting on his time as a priest or reminiscing about past  adventures. Merle simply never ran out of words.

* * *

 

For a few days more they did the same. They walked through the vast forest in the day and set up the camp every night. One day, however, they found something different.

A fallen tree, a path of huge fallen branches. They followed the path of the destruction until they were standing next to the Light of Creation. 

Merle put his arm around Davenport’s shoulder as they stared at the light.

“We did it,” Davenport said, “we found it.”

“We sure did, Capn'. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is dialouge? idk her.  
> also what the FUCK is a rough draft?


End file.
